


Max x Lisa

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Max hat viel Spaß mit ihrer Pflanze, Max liebt ihre Pflanze ... sehr!, Motherfucker I'm ill, Other, Self-Bondage, Sex, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max liebt ihre Pflanze.





	Max x Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Beim Verfassen dieser Arbeit sind keine Pflanzen zu Schaden gekommen.  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Endlich! Der Tag war viel zu lang gewesen. Max ließ die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zufallen. Nachdem sie ihre Tasche, in welcher ihrer Kamera war, abgestellt hatte, ließ sie sich wie einen Stein, Gesicht voraus, in ihr Bett fallen. Max drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und griff ihr Kissen; sie fühlte sich so unglaublich gestresst. Sie drückte sich das Kissen ins Gesicht und stöhnte laut. Sie hätte sich heiser geschrien, wenn sie versucht hätte sich ihren Frust von der Seele zu schreien. Heute brauchte sie mehr - viel mehr - sie brauchte Lisa!

Max legte das Kissen unter ihren Kopf. Sie streifte mit ihren Händen über ihrer Haare, ihre Stirn und ihr Gesicht. In ihren Gedanken war es Lisa, die sie berührte. Ihre Hände setzten ihre Reise über ihr Kinn fort; sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Bei ihren Brüsten angekommen stoppten ihre Hände. Ihre Daumen bewegten sich langsam auf und ab. Max schloss die Augen und ihre rechte Hand setzte ihre Reise fort. Sie hatte sich eine kleine Ablenkung verdient. Als das Mädchen versuchte sich durch die Jeans zu berühren, sah sie zu ihrer geschlossenen aber nicht verschlossenen Tür.

Max setzte sich an die Bettkante. Sie sah zu Lisa während sie sich die Schuhe aus zog. Ein Ast von Lisa war zu lang geworden. Max hatte ihn schon einige Tage im Blick; sie hatte sich aber nicht die Zeit genommen sich darum zu kümmern. All diese neuen Gesichter, dieser verdammte Fotowettbewerb, Frau Grant's Hausaufgaben, Viktoria's Drama-Spiele und die Tatsache, dass sie Chloe immer noch nicht angerufen hatte, machten ihr zu schaffen. Aber heute war es so weit; heute kümmerte sie sich um ihre Freundin, Lisa. Aber eins nach dem anderen - sie sperrte ihre Tür zu und schaltete ihre Stereoanlage ein. Max begann ihre restliche Rüstung abzulegen.

Sie hatte nicht vor die Sachen nochmal anzuziehen und dennoch legte sie ihr Gewand fein säuberlich zusammen. Sich auf diese weise langsam zu entkleiden entspannte Max und zu wissen, dass Lisa sie dabei beobachtete erregte sie zur selben Zeit. Nach ein paar Minuten lagen ihre Sachen fein säuberlich nebeneinander auf dem Boden.

Komplet nackt ging Max zu Lisa und kniete sich zu ihr. Max hatte keinen grünen Daumen aber mit Lisa bildete sie eine perfekte Symbiose. Lisa wuchs an guten Tagen einen halben Zentimeter. Hätte Max Lisa nicht regelmäßig zurückgeschnitten wäre sie sicherlich schon bis zur Decke gewachsen. Max steckte zwei Finger in Lisa's Erde. Lisa war im Gegensatz zu Max trocken. "Entschuldige Lisa.", sagte Max, "Ich mach es wieder gut, versprochen!".

Max wechselte von ihren Knien zu ihren Zehenspitzen und positionierte sich vor Lisa - ihre Knie so weit wie möglich gespreizt. Sie streifte die trockene Erde von ihren Fingern und berührte sich mit langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen zwischen ihren Beinen. Max lehnte sich nach vorne und lächelte, als Lisa's blätter über ihre Haut und ihre Brustwarzen streiften. Sie sah an sich herab und öffnete mit zwei Fingern ihre Schamlippen.

Max drückte und Lisa trank eifrig Max' Urin. Die Teenagerin bemühte sich den Durst ihrer Freundin zu stillen. Als sie ihr alles gegeben hatte, was sie zu geben in Stande war griff sie mit einer Hand um Lisa. Ihre andere Hand ging wieder zu kreisenden Bewegungen über. Leises Stöhnen mischte sich mit der Musik, als Max Lisa sanft gegen ihren Körper drückte. Ein Blatt, des etwas zu lang gewordenen Astes, berührte Max im Gesicht; sie nahm das Blatt in den Mund und lutschte zärtlich daran.

Das inzwischen schwer atmende Mädchen hörte plötzlich auf sich zu berühren; sie durfte nicht kommen. Sie hatte ihre Freundin in den letzten Tagen sträflich vernachlässigt. Max war eine schlechte Freundin gewesen; Max war böse gewesen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und wechselte wieder auf ihre Knie. Sie genoss wie Lisas Blatt über ihre Zunge glitt. Lisa war offensichtlich nicht böse und dennoch Max wusste, dass sie etwas gut zu machen hatte.

"Entschuldigte bitte.", sagte Max, "Ich hab dich mal wieder vernachlässigt. Aber ich will es wieder gut machen. Ich mach dir die Blätter!". Max griff in die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und holte eine Gartenschere hervor, die ihr Vanessa, vor einer Ewigkeit, geschenkt hatte. Max schnitt einige kleinere Äste ab, die in falsche Richtungen wuchsen; sie war hoch konzentriert - es hätte ein Tornado, vor ihrem Fenster, vorbeiziehen können; Max hätte es nicht bemerkt. Am Schluss schnitt sie den zu langen Ast ab; sie legte ihn vorsichtig neben sich und betrachtete Lisa genau.

Max war zufrieden. Lisa sah wieder erstklassig aus. Das reumütige Mädchen konnte vorerst nichts weiter für ihre Freundin tun, doch das hieß nicht, dass alles gut und vergessen war. Sie hatte Lisa vernachlässigt, das war böse und Max wusste was man mit bösen Mädchen machen musste. Aber zuerst schnitt sie die Blätter von den Ästen die sie abgeschnitten hatte. Die Stiele schmiss sie in ihren Mülleimer, außer den großen. Den großen legte sie wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden und die Blätter legte sie auf die Heizung.

Wenn Max mit Kate Tee trank, machte sie sich gerne einen Lisa-Tee. Lisa und Max tranken wirklich gerne voneinander. Als alle Blätter auf der Heizung verteilt wahren nahm sie den langen Ast und kniete sich vor Lisa auf den Boden. Max' Hintern ragte in die Höhe ihr Gesicht war auf dem Boden und ihre Knie waren gespreizt. Max streifte mit dem Ast über ihren Po. Sie holte aus, der Ast schnitt durch die Luft und traf schließlich auf ihren Hintern. Max biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu schrein.

Sie holte wieder aus und schlug sich noch mal auf den Hintern. Mit ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie sich den Mund zu. Mit jedem Schlag wurde sie feuchter. "Das ist nicht wirklich eine Strafe.", dachte sich Max und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken. Sie sah an sich hinunter ihr Lustzentrum war heiß und feucht. Zwischen ihren Beinen sah sie Lisa. Sie griff zur Seite und nahm ihr t-Shirt, dass sie vorhin noch zusammengelegt hatte. Sie nahm es wieder auseinander und rollte es auf. Anschließend nahm sie es in den Mund und knotete es hinter ihrem Kopf zusammen.

Max streichelte sich mit der Spitze von Lisas Ast zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie Atmete etwas schneller - sie wusste, dass es weh tun würde. Der erste Schlag war direkt ein solider Treffer. Der Knebel dämpfte ihren Schrei und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie jemand hörte. "Ah, Fuck!", stöhnte Max, als der Schmerz abklang. Sie legte ihren anderen Arm über ihre Augen und brachte den Ast wieder in Position. Der zweite, dritte, vierte, fünfte und sechste Schlag waren nicht weniger heftig.

Max hob ihren Arm und sah zu Lisa, sie wusste sofort was ihre Freundin von ihr wollte. Sie rieb sich mit ihren Händen vorsichtig über ihre Schamlippen teils wegen dem Schmerz, teils wegen ihrer Lust. Sie hatte den Ast nach wie vor in der Hand. Max schob Lisas Ast zwischen ihre Schamlippen und drehte ihn, bis der Ast schön nass war. Als Nächstes brachte sie ihre Knie in die nähe ihrer Brüste. Sie nahm den Knebel aus dem Mund und steckte sich zwei Finger tief in den Mund. Mit diesen Fingern rieb sie anschließend an ihrem Arschloch, bevor sie Lisas Ast in ihren Arsch schob.

Max atmete schwer. Lisa in ihrem Hintern zu haben erregte sie sehr. Sie nahm ihren Knebel wieder in den Mund um ihr lauter werdendes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie zog Lisas Ast immer wieder fast heraus - bis zur dicksten stelle und dann wieder hinein. Ihre andere Hand war wieder zu kreisenden Bewegungen übergegangen. Max stöhnte schwer in ihr t-Shirt. Ihre Hände bewegten sich immer schneller. Die Brüste des Mädchens bewegten sich schnell auf und ab. Sie biss auf ihren Knebel und Max' Körper verkrampfte aber sie zwang sich mit Lisa Blickkontakt zu halten - es folgte ein heftiger Orgasmus; Max war als stünde die Zeit kurz still.

Max ließ ihre Beine wieder nach vorne gleiten, nahm ihr t-Shirt aus dem Mund und blieb eine Weile einfach liegen. Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen aber der Boden wurde nach einer Weil doch etwas unbequem Sie kroch zu Lisa und küsste eines ihrer Blätter während sie sich den Ast aus ihrem Po zog. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte Max sanft und streifte mit ihrer Wange über Lisas Blätter. Anschließend nahm sie die Gartenschere, die noch neben Lisa lag und stand auf. Max ging zu ihrem Mülleimer und schnitt ein gutes Stück des Astes ab. Den Rest legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch.

"Schlaf gut!", sagte Max zu Lisa während sie den Knoten ihres t-Shirt löste. Sie schaltete die Musik ab, schmiss das t-Shirt in eine Ecke und legte sich schlafen. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne noch geduscht aber Max wollte nicht riskieren auf jemanden zu treffen, der sie auf merkwürdige Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer ansprechen würde. Außerdem hatte sie die Hoffnung von Lisa zu träumen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen!  
> Ich versuch besser zu werden und ich denke, dass ich noch viel Luft nach oben habe, hi.  
> Hat dir die Geschichte gefallen? Was hat dir nicht gefallen und warum? Ein kritischer Kommentar würde mich sehr freuen!


End file.
